


Faceplant

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [134]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor is sick and more than a little out of it.





	Faceplant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for delirious Victor on my sneezehq tumblr. Set post-anime, with Victor and Yuri living together in Russia. Enjoy!

“Okay, geezer, we’re at your place now,” Yuri grumbles, carefully maneuvering the door while not letting go of Victor, who is leaning heavily on him to stay upright. “If you’ll just let go of my shirt, you can get in bed like the doctor suggested. I guess I’ll just have to babysit you until your fiancé finally gets back.”

When Victor doesn’t respond aside from an incoherent mumble, Yuri sighs heavily and attempts to pry his fingers off his shirt himself. His attempt to get free is thwarted; despite how sick he is, Victor’s grip is surprisingly strong.

“Fine, whatever,” Yuri mutters irritably, steering Victor towards the bedroom. “Let’s get you lying down before you fall over.”

Fortunately, once they pass through the door, Victor lets go and starts making his way to the bed. “Good, go to bed already. I’m going to go get you some water so that you can take the medicine that the doctor prescribed. Katsudon would be unbearable if you died on my watch.”

Feeling like his day is finally looking up, Yuri grabs a glass of water from the kitchen before heading back to Victor. As soon as he sees the older skater, his good mood evaporates. “No, your bed, not the pet bed!” 

It’s too late-Victor is already laying so that his face and part of his torso are cushioned by Makkachin’s little bed. Next to him, Makkachin is staring at her owner, confused.

With another exasperated huff, Yuri helps Victor up gently and deposits him into the bed, then finagles Victor into taking his medicine. With that done, Yuri pulls the blankets up over his chest. “Get some sleep, geezer. Yuuri will be back here soon.” Then, more quietly, “And I swear to god if you get me sick I’ll personally make you pay for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
